callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Rise
, |caption = Image as seen in the trailer |character = Samuel Stuhlinger Marlton Johnson Abigail "Misty" Briarton Russman |next =N/A}} Die Rise, also known as Great Leap Forward, is the fourteenth Zombie map. It included in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack Revolution. It was released on January 29th, 2012 for Xbox 360 for 1200 Microsoft Points. The release date for PS3 and PC players is February 28th. The map pack costs $14.99. Die Rise occurs in post-apocalyptic Shanghai, China; the fight against the zombies takes place on multiple skyscrapers. It is also the first map in Zombies to introduce a true element of verticality, including broken elevator shafts, upside down skyscrapers, and elevators which can transport perks up and down the floors. When jumping from building to building, mattresses are scattered throughout to prevent injury from the jump.The map contains tighter corridors and long vertical drops, unlike any other Zombies map. The map features a new upgradable Wonder Weapon and buildable, similar to TranZit. Die Rise also features a new enemy, the Minion, which looks and acts similarly to Phasing Zombies. They come during specific waves, and can do short teleports around the environment. They are downed relatively easily, though they can easily overwhelm a single player that is off on his/her own. If these are defeated only using your knife, they will drop a perk bottle at the end of the round. There are also zombies with stronger health, identifiable by their body armor. Weapons Starting *M1911 *M67 Fragmentation Grenades Found in Level *Remington 870 MCS *Colt M16A1 *AK-74u *M14 *AN-94 *Sliquifier (Buildable) *SVU-AS *PDW-57 *MP5 *Olympia *Galvaknuckles *Bowie Knife *B23R *Claymores *Semtex Found in Box *Ray Gun *DSR 50 *Ballistic Knife *Galil *Sliquifier (After being built) *Type 25 *RPG *S12 *M1216 *Monkey Bomb *MTAR *M8A1 *Chicom CQB *SMR *War Machine *RPD *Barrett M82A1 *FN FAL *HAMR *Python Perks *Speed Cola *Who's Who *Juggernog *Quick Revive *Mule Kick *Double Tap Root Beer *PhD Flopper (Unobtainable) Buildables *Trample Steam *Navcard Table *Sliquifier Persistent Upgrades More Perma-Perks appear to have been added to the map, one of them acting similarly to Juggernog.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIXGUZ0sExs Additionally, perma-perks gained in TranZit appear to carry over. Opening Scene Transcript A view of the Earth is shown from Space, obviously damaged from the rockets, with cracks in it showing lava, and meteors travelling by it as a distorted voice from Samuel Stuhlinger's head is heard. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? Why me?"'' The voice continues to talk to Samuel, as the background now moves closer into the Earth to North America, and shows them teleporting to a skyscraper in China. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Travel where? Don't you get it there's nothing left!"'' Samuel gazes outside from the building, looking at the surroundings. The voice still continues to talk to him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Whoa...how did you? What? What do you mean, mend the rifts?"'' The view shows a birds eye view of the skyscraper, then Samuel looking down it, and finally a close up of his face, with the voice talking to him. Sameul Stuhlinger: ''"Well maybe I don't wanna. Huh? Did you ever think of that?'' The close up of him continues, then a quick flashback of Samuel eating a human arm, and following that, zombies begin to surround him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Oh, you can't tell them about the flesh... what I did! They'd kill me if they knew... AWW SHIT!"'' As Samuel notices the zombies swarming him, Russman dives in, and fires dual wield five seven pistols at the horde, successfully killing a few. He faces Samuel. Russman: ''"If you're going to talk to your imaginary friends, Stu. You might wanna wait until you're in a z-free zone!"'' Samuel then watches as a Minion tackles Russman, and begins to eat his flesh, before letting out a final scream. Suddenly, an elevator arrives by Samuel, occupied by Misty and Marlton, who wields a sniper, and begins shooting at the zombies. Abigail "Misty" Briarton:'' "Stupin-ger! Get over here, now!"'' Marlton Johnson: ''"C'mon, c'mon!"'' Samuel is shown racing into the elevator with them, as the huge crowd of zombies approaches fast. Right before they get attacked, the door shuts, and the elevator begins to travel down. Samuel Stuhlinger: "What do we do now?" Abigail "Misty" Briarton: ''"We arm up, find a good place to defend, kick ass, that's it!"'' Samuel continues to hear the voice in his head, which confuses him. Dr. Edward Richtofen: ''"Accept your fate, begin anew!" '' The quote is hard to hear at first from the player's point of hearing. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"I don't understand..."'' Marlton Johnson: ''"What are you talking about, Stuhlinger? Misty made it pretty clear!"'' The elevator door opens, and outside is filled with zombies. Richtofen is also heard speaking to Samuel. Dr. Edward Richtofen: ''"Accept your fate, begin anew!"'' The three survivors begin to shoot the horde, as they are trapped. Abigail "Misty" Briarton: ''"If we're going down, we're going down fighting! GAH!"'' The group are eventually caught in the crowd, and presumably killed, until suddenly, they are seen teleporting back to the starting room, having no memory of what happened earlier. 'Samuel Stuhlinger: '"Have we been here before...?" Trivia *Players can climb down some of the broken elevator shafts. *PhD Flopper is featured within the map, but it cannot be bought via the machine. It also can't only be obtained through a Random Perk Bottle. *Samuel J. Stuhlinger makes zombie-like groans in this map. It is easiest to hear them whilst playing as him. *In solo, there is an opening comic-style movie sequence, explaining how they got there and revealing that Samuel Stulinger has a hidden past. **This is the 4th map to have a cinematic opening, with Nacht der Untoten being the first, "Five" being the second and Call of the Dead being third. **This is also the first Black Ops II Zombie map to have an opening cinematic. *The Green Run Navcard can be used in the Die Rise NAV table. However the Die Rise Navcard can't be used in the Green Run NAV table. *The can be seen in the distance, confirming its Shanghai location. *This is the first map to introduce Who's Who. *This is the first Black Ops II Zombie map to contain Mule Kick. *This is the 3rd map to be able to have the player turn on the power on the first round, with Moon being the first and Green Run being the second. *This is the first ''Black Ops II ''Zombie map where random perks are spawned at specific locations. *This is the second map to introduce elevators. Achievements/Trophys *High Maintenance (75G/Silver Trophy) - In Die Rise, be the architect of their instruction. *Vertigoner (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, fling 10 zombies in one game. *Mad Without Power (30G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, reach round 10 before turning on the power. *Shafted (35G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *Slippery When Undead (15G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. *Facing The Dragon (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, face the dragon head-on before reaching round 2. *I'm My Own Best Friend (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, revive yourself. Gallery Misty and Stuhlinger in Die Rise BOII.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton and Samuel Stuhlinger holding off the undead in Great Leap Forward. The power switch can be seen in the background. Die rise.png|Crumbling skyscrapers as seen in the preview trailer. die rise 3.PNG|A broken elevator shaft in Die Rise. die rise 5.PNG|An upside down building in Die Rise. die rise 4.PNG|Samuel Stuhlinger and Russman in Die Rise, moving through tight corridors. die rise shower towers.jpg|The buildings in the trailer. Misty Marlton and Russman from The Replacer Trailer.png|Marlton, Russman, and Misty holding out in front of a moving elevator with Speed Cola Sliquifier firing BOII.jpg|New wonder weapon in Die Rise named the Sliquifier. References fr:Die Rise